


Self Destruction

by ItsPennyBitches



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsPennyBitches/pseuds/ItsPennyBitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Zane with self confidence issues, yeah? And uh, maybe a little self harm, kind of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!! Read all the tags please!

Zane hadn't meant for it to go this far...

To think it only started with a dent on his wrist, small and insignificant in his artificial skin, the paint and rubbing off to reveal the shiny metallic surface beneath. He had meant to fix it, honest to god, but the pulling urge to pick and peel at the surrounding paint and scratch a hole into the metal was compelling. 

The picking of paint, and tearing of metal, had become a metaphor of his life. 

He was just sitting there with his family, eating, but not really, lost in the muddle of off topic conversations and the clinking of silverware meeting ceramic bowls and plates as their worlds carried on around him. Starring at the plate in front of him stacked with food had become his new hobby, just pushing around bits and pieces of food until he could excuse himself once everyone else was done.

He had been in the bathroom when it had first started.

Zane stood there with shirt long gone from his body as he pressed his palms onto the cold barren counter, gazing at his reflection through the unnatural mechanical glow of his eyes. A few choice words came to mind when he stared at this empty shell of metal...

'Sickening', had become his favorite to mutter under his breath, as he pried away at bits and piece's of his 'flesh', bit by unsatisfying bit he would reveal the multitude of wires that ran through his arm like electrical veins. 

He might have wondered once or twice what it was like to cut a few wires. Zane had even tried shaving away the multicolored coating on the wires, prodding at the coppery vein until his whole arm went numb.

Zane never tried it again less his secret outlet be found out and put to a stop.

He doesn't think he could handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short intro to one of my many chapter's of Zane's Story. I will be posting more soon, so stay in the loop!


End file.
